


One witch dead. One more to go.

by Time_eclipse



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Witch Hunters, Witch/Vampire Relationship, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_eclipse/pseuds/Time_eclipse
Summary: You were in so much trouble. she was taken back when she heard her other two girls scream. She nearly raced down the stairs when she stopped wide eyed. Blood. She smelt blood. Your blood
Relationships: Daniela(Resident Evil) & reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

Pain rippled through your small frame as you fell from the dark starlight sky. You tried to regain your balance but the hunter had shot in numerous places. You were too weak. 

Luckily you were near the castle, maybe you could make it. You shifted and hit the ground with an autoble grunt. Your hair was a tangled maze. You tried to run, only to stumble before hitting the ground again. You let out a painful scream of frustration. 

Your scream echoed through the forest, causing birds and animals to scatter. Your voice cracked near the end as hot tears threatened to fall. Another gunshot was heard making you jump. It was close. You weren't going to make it. As your realisation dawned you didn't acknowledge the man behind you.

"You fucking whore! It was you! You cursed my father and killed my mother! Now look at you, protecting that big bitch and her monsters." he yelled. You didn't even know what the man was blabbering on about. But you had cursed and murdered a number of people. You only cursed and murdered people when they broke a deal. Maybe they weren't important enough for you to remember. But no one got away with assaulting Alcina and her daughters. 

A dark dry chuckle left your bloodied lips as your face darkened. "Did I? I wish I could say I apologise but I just don't care. You can't change the past." you looked up to the moon. "Mother, take me home." you said to the gleaming moon. You smiled bitterly as his sharp blade went through your heart causing you to cry silently in pain. Blood dripped shamelessly from your chest. It was dark red and thick like ink. That's when you noticed a pair of angry yellow eyes. They became stressed pleaded with you when you gave them a warning glare to stay put. Using the last of your magical ability, you put a shield around them. Darkness clouded your vision. This was the end. For you. 

°°°

Daniela walked the halls. She was waiting for your return. You had promised to be back before midnight. It was past midnight. She was going to inform mother about your disappearance but she seemed to already know. The older woman was doing her best to find you. Which wasn't a surprise. You and her mother were inseparable. 

It was worrying her too much. You were always perfect when it came to time. It made no sense. Without a word, she snuck out of the the castle. She was mindlessly searching when a chilling familiar scream echoed through the trees. Fear struck down her. It was you. She turned into a sworm of insects and followed the sound of your scream.

She saw you collapsed in on yourself. Not even noticing the hunter waking up behind you. She was wanted to scream. Warn you. Kill him herself. She couldn't for the first time in a very long time she was afraid. Afraid of what? She tried to get to you but her body was stone. All she could do was observe.

"You fucking whore. It was you! You cursed my father and killed my mother! Now look at you, protecting that big bitch and her monsters." he yelled. Daniela watched at he pulled out a blade. She panicked. You could just get up and fight. Right? Why wouldn't you get up and fight? She knew you were stronger than you let on.

She watched as you chuckled darkly. You were giving up? No! That couldn't be right? What would mother do? "Did I? I wish I could say I apologise but I just don't care. You can't change the past." you asked. She watched you worriedly. "Mother, take me home." you said to the gleaming moon. She noticed you always talked to the moon. You were more insane than her sometimes. She let out a gasp when he stabbed you.

Tears threatened to fall when she was about to attack. As she nearly pounced at him she was met with a pair of (e/c) eyes. Your sparkling eyes were giving her a severe warning glare. Her eyes began to plead. She needed to take you back home to heal.

Suddenly she was surrounded by familiar dark welcoming magic. Only then did Daniela know what was happening. She started to get frustrated. But then her eyes focused on the man as he pulled the blade from you. She growled loudly. Not that he could hear. You had began adding and mixing spells. The silencing and protection spells she believed this was. The man had dark hair and eyes with pale skin. 

Your body fell with a thump. "That's one witch off the list. One more to go. Then the world will be free of your kind." he muttered. What did he mean? He was a witch hunter!? There's only one witch left. She frowned at this. The hunter smiled before walking away with a smirk on his face. When he left your protection spell faded like you. Wasting no time she collapsed beside you. She checked your pulse. Nothing. They'd lost you. She debated whether she should take you home or go after the hunter.

She wanted to take you home. Very carefully she lefted your body and walked home. Mother was not going to be happy about this.

°°°

Alcina paced the floor in her chambers. First your late home and now one of her daughters are missing. Anger flared through her. She was deeply annoyed when she heard the door open, you were in so much trouble, she was taken back when she heard her other two girls scream.

She nearly raced down the stairs when she stopped wide eyed. Blood. She smelt blood. Your blood. 

She gasped at what she saw. Daniela was on her knees in silent tears holding your body while the other two were distraught. As she neared closer to the sight she felt her heart dropped. She could no longer hear the beat of your heart.

When she neared close enough the girls made room for her but Daniela refused to let go of your deathly pale body. Her daughter growled weakly when she tried to take your corpse away from her.

Once her blonde daughter realised what she did she oddly apologised. "I-I'm sorry, Mother. I just don't want to let her go. She saved me, remember? I tried to save her-" the blonde rambled on far too quickly. Alcina didn't reply to her but nodded while the blonde girl spoke. All Alcina could do was stare at you. She would never get to hear you voice again. See your glowing eyes. This was the end. Alcina tried not to cry but you were dead. Her lover was dead. How could she not? You were gone from their lives. Forever. She was going to make sure whoever did this to you... Whoever took you from her was givin a fate worse than death.


	2. Chapter 2

"it's not fair!" Daniela hissed through her teeth, once they had buried your body. It was brutal. They were careful, putting you in the grave. She wanted you back. "She didn't deserve this." the blonde cried. It was an odd feeling. To cry. She had seen death before. She loved to do torture for fun. Why was she suddenly so distraught with your death. 

She knew you would die eventually. She had come to terms with that. You weren't immortal like them. You had grey in your hair for goodness sake. Maybe it was because it was so sudden? Because she wasn't expecting it? She was convinced nothing had the power to kill you. 

She didn't like the feeling of losing you. You and blonde had become rather close. Although she hated to admit it you were her other parent. Her other mother figure. You were powerful, intelligent and fun. Daniela loved it when you would help her kill and torture. You had no problem teaching her your secrets to it. You looked so sane while killing which made the effect much scarier. She can still remember the proud smirk on your lips when she learnt to drag out a death instead of making it quick and painless. 

Her mother was more distraught then her and her siblings. Even though she didn't show it, Alcina was breaking. Her heart had been shattered. This was worse than death. In her hand she held an dark blue amulet. It was yours. She snarled at the moon. She couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't going to wait anymore. She dropped the necklace and stormed off. Her vains filled with fire and anger. That hunter was going to pay a price worse than death. 

As she left, Daniela picked up the amulet and hid it in her clothing. Her and her sisters then chased after their mother. She would have a giddy grin on her face if the circumstances were different. It was time to greet that fool of a man. She wondered what she would remove first. Fingers or toes?

That night the village was painted red. Screams filled the night sky. There were flames as far as the eye could see. Many hunters died that night. However they never killed the right one. He got away. Alcina was in raged. They had just missed him. He had fled once he heard that they were coming. The coward. He shots birds from the sky but won't face the consequences. "mother, let me go after him!" Daniela pleaded like a toddler wanting desert. Alcina denied her request instantly. She just lost you. She was not going to lose any of daughters. 

Once theg returned to the castle, Alcina went to your grave wearing a red stained white dress. She cried. Letting herself go. She looked up at the moon with pure hate in her eyes. It was smiling at her. Mocking her. This is what happens when she loves. It's taken from her grasp. At least she knew that the love you both shared was true.

All who live in the village remind each other of that blood filled night. Some children believed that that it was only made up. Witches don't exist... Well, not anymore. Or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my trash! 😊✨
> 
> So this was not my best. I admit. If I feel motivated enough, I will edit it later for improvements. However, I will be focusing more on 'Burn Witch Burn' which will be a prequel that will laced into this. 😅
> 
> I don't actually know yet. But if you have any ideas on what to call the other two sisters, please let me know. I tried not to pay attention to them too much because I couldn't think of names! 😂 I know I'm horrible! Hehe 😈
> 
> Bye for now!!! ✨✨

**Author's Note:**

> So! What did you think? 🤔
> 
> I felt like I wanted write something sad. Did it work though. 😂😂
> 
> Oh well! Here's my trash!!! Enjoy!! ✨🎉


End file.
